The Kitsune life
by Netol
Summary: Kira Kitsune had her mind set on becomeing a Police officer, but when her Vulpix partner ends up not strong enough she has to find another place in the world for herself. Along the way she is joined by two problemed boys, and meats some wacky people/PKMN.
1. A Problemed Pokemon

Chapter One

A Problemed Pokemon

**Kira's room:**

'Man... what am I going to do?' Kira thought to herself as she lay in her bed next to her Vulpix. All of her problems started a little more then a year ago when she joined the Acadamy to become a police officer for the Kiroom Region.

_**Flash Back Kira's POV:**_

_The instroctor was calling name's of people to get the pokemon egg that will soon be their new partner, in this region that was a Vulpix that by the end of the year would become a Ninetails. Like everyone else when I walked up I got the usual introduction and was handed an egg and was told to care and nurture it as though it was a newborn child... I sapose my true problem wasn't untill it hatched._

_The first time we realized something was wrong was when my roomates egg hatched and mine hadn't. (Her's was one of the last ones.) Some thought it was a dud and the counsoler asked if I wished to trade it for a new egg. But I immeadiatly refused._

_The secound time was when it hatched... It didn't even seem like a Vulpix to Rau. (My roomate) It was a cream color and it only had one tail!! It was also very small in comparison to a normal Vulpix. We starred at it for a long time._

_"Are you shure that's a Vulpix?" Rau asked looking at me dumbfounded._

_"I... I think it is." I answered unsurely staring back._

_"Vulpix Vul..." My strange new Vulpix said in a voice no higher than a whisper._

_"Why don't you ask the headmaster?" Rau sugested._

_I nodded in agreement and picked it up going up to the Headmaster's office. When I arrived I knocked on the door and a voice stated to come in._

_When I walked in there the Headmaster was sitting at his desk looking tired yet fully aware of his soroundings and his Ninetails was curled up on the floor fast asleap._

_"Ah miss Kitsune how are you on this fine night?" He asked in a calm warming tone. It comferted me but now the situation seemed even odder._

_"Sir my egg hatched... But I think there might be something wrong..." I stated looking at the ground._

_"And what might that be?" He asked looking now very curious to see the problem. Even his Ninetails poked it's head up at the curiosity in his voice. So I held up my strange little Vulpix to show them both, he just simply gaped at the sight._

_"Oh my... That is strange... Well the only thing I can say is to simply ask if you would wish to trade for a perfectly normal one because with it's size I highly doubt it will manage to work well..." He said now very sirius and very worried staring at the Vulpix as though it was a dieing animal._

_... But yet again I imeadiatly refused... It could hardly walk most of the time and after doing so it was tired._

_**One month later, on the track at night:**_

_I had realized that if I was going to turn this Vulpix into a Police Vulpix I was going to have to work overtime so I trained her at night as well. So we walked the track to build up her legs. after the first month she got a second tail it surprised me a lot but I couldn't have been hapier. The only problem with my stratigy was that I wasn't able to get much sleep so on brake time instead of talking with my freinds, I groomed Vul (Nickname for Vulpix) and zoonked out in my next class untill it was time to start class._

_This day was extreamly hard five test and then walking the track, I think Vul realized my agitation so she tried something different, she began to run. It shocked me so much that I didn't even realize it at first but then I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face._

_**Final Exam weak:**_

___Final exams were whare everything went wrong... We had caught up with everyone else in strangth, ability, and acuratcy ,plus I had managed my grades but... Speed and endurence were out of the question all together. We passed but after the test Vul fell asleap and refused to get back up, and well there was also the problem that she was the only one who hadn't became a Ninetails. We were asked to not join the force for fear of her health, shure she had grown and had all six tails but... she was still weak._

**Present Third POV:**

'And so here I am' She thought staring at the Vulpix still asleap. Her mother had sugested to go on an adventure like her brother was going to and try to defeat GYM Leaders, but to her it sounded stupid annnd foolish when her Pokemon was at a disadvantage from the begining. So for the last week she had stayed at her home. Her dark blue hair was a mess at the moment and quite frankly she just didn't want to get out of bed, but her mother wouldn't hear of it. So she lazely and resentfully got out of her bed and Vul looked up and starred at her feeling slightly guilty for her sadness.

"It's not your fault... quite frankly I could care less anyways." She said trying to not only reasure Vul but herself as well. Rau had passed the test and became an officer but felt horibble about it, but told her that she must be destend for something else perhaps grater.

But so far there was nothing she had found she calculated on something to do while she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good-morning dear!" Her mother greeted her with her usual good cheer.

"Hi mom..." Kira greeted back in a lazy tone.

"You know sis if you keep this up you're gona turn into a lazy bum?" Her brother asked rudely as usual.

"Oh yeah well do you have a better idea mister know it all?" She retorted angerly.

"Well maybe you should go out and see the world just because you don't like GYMs dosn't mean there isn't something you can do!!" He yelled back.

"Now, Now you two calm down. Honestly your being rediculas. Now sit down and eat your breakfast you know your sister is having a hard time." My mom yelled before I could retort. So we both sat down glaring at eachother.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's right you can't do anything. That's why you're still here."Alen sneered. (Kira's little brother.)

At that moment She had finally lost it she jumped over the table and tackled Alen.

**About Five minutes later Kira's POV:**

The next thing I knew I was out of my house in a traveling outfit a backpack over my shoulder with a few personal belongings and Vul poking her head out of it, swaring that I was going to find my true purpose to my beat up brother and my sad mother. (Father is at work, hate to explain that to him.)

"Wait at least take this." My mother stated handing me a bunch of money, a few Pokeballs, a cell phone, and an egg. "Good luck."

So me and my brother said our proper goodbyes and then right as I was about to leave my stomach growled...

Everyone was silent for a few moments and then we decided that I would leave after breakfast.

**A half an hour later:**

Finally I was off and was headed to the woods, my mother had told me to go to a man named Prof. Pine's lab for information on what to do and a thing called a pokedex... Whatever that is. As I walked into the woods outside of town I looked around there wasnt much to see, Caterpie was cralwling up a tree, (Don't care for bugs.) a Zigzagoon was running around, (It ran away when she came near it) and a few Sarrow were flying by. Other than that it was just like anyother forest with all the noise and the mystery and such...

Almost an hour went by before anything eventfull acoured and that was finding a trainer fighting a Zigzagoon with his Tinoot. (water starter, a blue frog type) He was doing well until it picked up speed and tackled it from the side and his Tinoot went flying into a tree.

"Agh, Tinoot!" The boy cried out but before he could even take a step the Zigzagoon tried to tackel the boy.

Imeadiatly I let Vul out of the bag and yelled out. "Ember Vul!"

Imeadiatly small balls of fire flew at the Zigzagoon and it fell to the ground a little crispy.

"Uh thanks." Said the boy as he ran over to his Tinoot and put it back in it's pokeball. "My name's Todd, and you are?" He asked turning around.

"Oh me, my name's Kira, Kira Kitsune!" I answered smilling as kind as posible. "So you got that Tinoot from Prof. Pine right?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah just about a day ago. You going there or something?" He asked slightly more chirfull. I nodded.

"Aren't you going to catch that Zigzagoon?" I asked staring at it.

"Well you erre the one who actually defeated it so maybe you should… or at least that's what I thought…" He stated looking at his feet.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and he just simply nodded. After a few seconds I pulled out a pokeball from my belt and clicked the middle to enlarge it, and then tossed it. It shook for a few seconds and then it was still. "Hey Vul we just caught a Zigzagoon!" I stated turning to look at her. She jumped in the air in joy. "Well… See ya around 'kay Todd." After we said our goodbyes I was off again, but before I got too far he yelled.

"By the way it's about another hour walk to Shinote town if you're going to see Prof. Pine!"

"Thanks!" I yelled back. Instead of going back into the bag decided to walk beside me quite cheerfully.

Well tell me what yout think... The story will eventually get to be more of a story, story when the second main character comes in... sorry.


	2. Pokedex

_Sorry for not updating in forever I just never got around to it._

Chapter Two

A Pokedex

**Shinote town, Prof. Pine's office, Third person POV:**

Prof. Pine was sitting at his desk reading over yet another fruitless report. Nothing was working anymore, it seemed… He was only in his mid 20's and had jet-black messy hair and a set of simple rectangular glasses plus the usual lab coat.

"Sigh…" Prof. Pine was depressed everything was going down the drain. Suddenly there was a knock the door. "Can someone get that?!" He questioned. "Guess not…" he stated shrugging to himself. So he headed over to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hi, my name's Kira, Kira Kitsune I'm supposed to come to get a thing I think they call a… Pokedex?" The young girl at the door stated.

"That's odd you don't look like a new trainer." Prof. Pine stated. (Kira is actually 16 years old.)

"Oh well its kind of a long story… Ya see…" She began.

**Half an hour later:**

"I see that explains everything, so what dose this Vulpix of yours look like anyways?" He asked curiously.

"Oh well why don't you look for yourself." Kira stated puling Vul out of the bag and waking her up. "Vul wake up." She whispered into her ear. The Vulpix looked up and stared at the Professor.

"Ah Magnificent!" He stated staring at the little pup. "And you say it was born this way?"

"Yes… look no offence but I really must be going." Kira stated looking at him.

"Oh yes but of course, I think I've finally figured out what to study next." He stated excitedly as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small device and a camera. "Do you mind if I take a picture of your Vulpix?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"I don't see a problem with it…" I stated putting Vul down on the ground. He took the picture and handed me the Pokedex giving me the basic description of uses. "So what's your idea?" I asked picking up Vul about to put her back in my bag.

"To find out why some Pokemon are like that." He stated pointing at Vul.

"Sounds good tell me when you figure it out 'kay?" She asked and he agreed to call her and so she gave him her number, felt odd doing it but did it anyways.

"Good luck on your adventure Kira." He stated as she headed out the door. "Oh and by the way since your headed that way could you give this a boy named Seth Akin he should be at the next town over. Although warning he can be quite grumpy…" he warned.

"Don't worry, if I can handle my whining little brother, my agitated father, and my mom accidentally setting the kitchen on fire right after getting set home after failing the exam without going totally insane, I think I can handle this Seth guy!" Kira Stated.

"If you're sure… thank you again." He stated waving goodbye.

'Hmm… Maybe I should get some stuff before I leave… Let's see where's the supermarket…' Kira thought to herself as she walked away from the lab and looked around. After walking around for a while and asking for directions she finally found it.

"Finally, were here Vul." She stated before walking in the door. 'Let's see Pokemon food… (Grabs some Pokemon food.) Some potions… (Walks down other aisle and picks up some potions/ super potions.) Some normal food would be good too I guess. (Picks up normal food from final lane and heads over to counter.)' She thought as she went through the Supermarket. When she came to the counter she paid for the items and a bigger bag since hers was much too small for the items she had bought.

"Thank you please come again." The woman at the counter waved as Kira walked out.

"'Kay I will." Kira stated. "Hmm… Maybe we should eat before we leave… According to mom the Pokemon Centers usually have a food place, plus I need to get you healed anyways." She calculated. So next she started to walk to the Pokemon center fallowing a map she had gotten along with her stuff. Unfortunately while paying attention to said map she walked right into a strange blue haired boy with a very agitated look on his face as he turned to not just stare but glare at her. 'Well at least he has a friendly face!' She thought to herself sarcastically. "Sorry I wasn't looking…" She stated immediately.

"… Whatever just watch where you're going, or you're gona run into the wrong person, got it?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yeah but I don't know shouldn't you be angry or something I did just run into you…" Kira stated awkwardly.

"Cha… You think this is bad the last person who ran into me was when I had a plate of food and it went all over me, this is an accident I can handle." He stated brushing it off with a smirk playing across his face. "Well I gota go, late." He said and walked away before she could say another word.

So instead of pursuing it further she decided to leave it just as that and walked into the Pokemon center, there was a nurse at the counter with strange pink hair but from the text books she had read at the academy she already knew that she was Nurse Joy, and she walked up to her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked with a kind smile.

"Well I need my Pokemon healed and my mom said that there's supposed to be a café area in here?" She felt really nervous and Joy could tell.

**Kira's POV:**

After giving Nurse Joy the Pokemon I headed over to the café and ordered a burger and some fries. When I sat down I overheard someone talking to another person.

"If you're going to try to get to Shizine then you shouldn't wait to much longer there's supposed to be a storm tonight, and a big one Seth… do be careful if you try, won't you?" Asked Nurse Joy worriedly over a seemingly stubborn boy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine it's not like I'm my brother who gets lost in his own back yard, I'll be fine…" She saw the boy with black hair and a slightly dressier outfit on then most trainers would've chosen, but he seemed just as stubborn as he acted. Nurse Joy seemed to leave it at that and walked away. And then it finally hit me if Shizine is where I'm going (Which it is!) than I need to get a move on.

**Seth's POV:**

As Nurse Joy walked off I looked over and saw a girl staring at me she seemed to have just realized something that had happened. 'Why the heck is she staring at me…? Whatever…' he thought to himself. He looked at her and thought to himself. 'She seems troubled… I wonder what's wrong…'

Either way it was time to leave, after all his Pokemon were healed and there wasn't any other reason for him to be there, and so he stood up and picked up his hat and bag and began to walk off as he saw out of the corner of his eye the girl pay her bill and run up to Nurse Joy and ask. "Is my Pokemon ready?" Nurse joy nodded and handed her a pokeball and a strange little Vulpix that was the color of a Ninetails, it seemed very tired and yet wished to stay awake. 'So strange…' He thought to himself. As he walked out he realized that she was coming also, 'great just what I need…'

**Third person POV:**

Kira walks out of the Pokemon center and carefully walks around the boy in front of her, not wanting to re-deal with the situation from earlier and yet looking at him yet again from out of the corner of her eye. He was letting out one of his own Pokemon, a Pidgey. He immediately realized this annoyance once again and walked over to the bike area and took his own hoping to get away from her soon. She watched him take off and sighed looking at the forest. "It looks like today going to be a long one Vul…" She stated to Vul who was sitting beside her at the moment.


	3. Caught In The Storm

Chapter Three

Caught In The Storm

**Third person a Three Hours after heading into the forest, Kira:**

It is now pouring down rain and to say the least Kira is miserably lost, Vul is now in her pokeball. Walking down the slippery muddy slope that was once a clear path, Kira nearly trips over a stone lodged in the ground. "Ugh… why did I have to listen to my family, why? Go on an adventure, they tell me, see new places…" but at that she finally does lose her balance and falls flat on her face into the mud. Spitting out a mouthful she wipes her face off with her also muddy sleeve and states. "Honestly, can this get any worse? I'm tired, I'm hungry, and the one thing I need right now is the only thing I forgot to bring?" (Her tent, which is at home right now neatly and conveniently in a drawer under her desk.) She jolted upright suddenly at the sound of a loud **BOOM** of thunder over-head. "I just had to ask, didn't I?" she sulked getting up and starting to walk again. After only five more minutes she was starting to become tired, she'd been walking nearly all day and could barely hold consciousness any longer. She didn't even realize the large drop that she was walking towards in the dark miserable pouring down rain that had been surrounding her. She heard a call of a Pokemon and looked up, there was a Pidgey and then nothing…

**Half an hour earlier, Seth:**

"Danget… looks like its getting too bad Pidge, we'll stop at that clearing up ahead for tonight." Seth groaned as he realized just how bad the rain had became, there up ahead was a clearing made for travelers and unlike Kira he'd remembered his tent. After ten minutes of wrestling the tent to a standing position he went inside it and sighed. Pidge kept looking outside as though he'd sensed something while they had been walking through the forest. "Go and see if you find anything Pidge." Seth stated already knowing what it wanted to do. "If you find anyone in trouble come and get me." He dismissed the bird and it flew off into the down-poring rain.

He lay back onto his sleeping bag ground taking off his hat and sitting it next to him, and staring at the ceiling of the plain tent. 'Next time I'll find somewhere to use Secrete Power…' He thought to himself reassuringly. (For those who've never played Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, that's a move that creates a secret base inside different places.)

About fifteen minutes later Seth was about to go to sleep when Pidge came in chirping loudly and flying around drastically trying to get his attention.

"Ok, ok I'm awake I'm awake, what's wrong Pidge?" Seth asked looking at the Pidgey unnervingly and sitting up. The bird flew back out of the tent in answer and he imeadiately fallowed him. It was now even worse and if it wasn't for the fact that Pidge was calling out every few seconds he would've never kept up with him, the ground was slippery as he ran back into the forest, off in the opposite direction then either town in the area. Suddenly he realized where he was heading towards since he had been warned about it earlier, there was a shier drop just ahead of where he was and he sped up almost tripping over an abnormally large stone. Unfortunately it wasn't just a stone but a Pokemon, a large Asni, (a huge rock type that seems like a large bolder with arms and legs) it jumped up all angry and threw a rock at him, he dodged and it got even angrier and went for a tackle. Seth jumped up and caught a low-hanging branch but couldn't get up fast enough and chose to swap his plan, swung back and then forward again towards the Asni and allowing his hands to slip off of the branch and slamming right into the thing, bouncing off it and landing unbalanced he turned and ran towards the area where Pidge was now circling.

As he ran up he saw her, a girl slowly walking looking up confusedly at Pidge who was circling her position and calling out. And then right at the edge of the drop she fainted, he ran at her imeadiately the wind caught his hat and made it fly off but he didn't even flinch as he jumped at her and caught her just before she fell. "Gotcha." He sighed as he pulled the unconscious wet and muddy girl towards himself. "Danget…" He thought for a moment and then called to Pidge. "Hey let's go back to the tent, Pidge!" He stated as he lied the girl down on the ground for a moment to pick up his hat and place it in its proper place on top of his head. Finally walking back to the girl he took her bag and put it on the ground for a moment, then lying it on her stomach he picked her up and began to walk towards the tent, choosing to walk around the area where the Asni was most likely waiting for him.

Once he returned to the tent he lied the girl down onto the sleeping bag. Then he gave Pidge some Pokemon food and sat in the corner once again taking off his hat but this time sitting it down in his lap and pushing his black hair back out of his face and leaning his head back and looking yet again at the plane brown tent ceiling. "Dang… Nyu come on out." He puffed exhaustedly pulling out yet another pokeball and sending out a Kirlia who looked like a little ballerina. It spun around once and then stood there on tip-toe with her hands together behind its back happily staring at her trainer and then realizing that he was tired and very wet she tip-toed towards him holding out her small hand and poking his cheek with a one of her small fingers giving him a worried look. He couldn't help but smile, she'd always been so innocent of a Pokemon and made even the darkest of people (in his mind his brother) feel suddenly calm.

"I'm fine Nyu, but she isn't." He nodded his head at the sleeping girl whom was cold, muddy, and wet. "Could you…" His voice trailed off and Nyu nodded understandingly and shooed him back out of the tent into the poring rain again, just as another bolt of lightning struck.

"I repeat next time I'm using Secret Power…" He murmured to himself grumpily waiting to be allowed back in.

**Nearly twelve minutes later, Seth's POV:**

Finally Nyu walks out and beckons me to come into the tent again, there the strange blue haired girl lye sleeping now comfortably in her dark blue pajamas neatly in my sleeping bag. I sighed, knowing that I would have to sleep in that corner now. I recognized the girl though, although not very pleasantly I only remember the fact that she was staring at me with a dumbfounded kind of expression on her face at the Pokemon Center earlier. But now her face that was usually contorted in some sort of random expression, was calm and quite kind looking even… but that doesn't matter… and so I sat down in my corner and pulled my hat over my eyes too exhausted to argue and soon fell asleep…

________________________________________________________________________

Okay!!! That's the end of Chapter Three, I hope you liked it, by the way if you haven't already realized the character Seth is one of the boys she ends up traveling with. Warning he is a pain when it comes to their arguments!!!! Well hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Byes!


End file.
